(You get to chose the title!)
by Riri-kun
Summary: With the murder of Tadase Hotori and trying to find his murderer, I also have to handle teaching a youngster the tricks of our ways. With each clue I get, the more I question about him.
1. Newcomers and Murder

**sorry... im a bad author arent i? i promise to try to do something about my inconsistency...**

I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

><p>I pick my white button-up shirt off the floor and slide it through my arms. I slowly reach for the bottom of pair of buttons and knit them together. I continue to do this until I reach for the last pair. I fix the collar and pull on my black skinnies. I look over at my shoulder and see that he isn't awake yet. I step out into the hallway in front of the door and head for the enterance.<p>

I grab my coat off the couch and unlock the door. I put on my flats and close the door behind me. I quietly sigh and walk down the metal stairs leading to the building's exit. I push open one of the heavy doors and head towards the parking lot. Luckily, My car was there so I didn't have to walk home tonight. I started the engine of the car and headed towards the neon lights of the open-late stores blurred past me as I sped past them.

I'd had another one night stand in a while. I was never interested in guys, but that didn't mean that I didn't have _some _romantic feelings for them. Guess I was drinking for a good time and picked him up for the night. Ain't got much more knowlegde after that. The car clock says that it's 2:38. My job is gonna start anytime. It'd be bad if I missed it for something trivial like this. Good thing my friends don't know this. They'd be yelling at me until Hell takes over.

~ Coffee Shop 8:02 A.M. ~

I grabbed a cup of coffee and put in the usual; 2 sugars and some cinnamin. The day started off with a new murder today. Tadase Hotori, CEO of Hotori Productions. A company for new actors, idols, the norm. Aparrantly, he was murdered last night in an alleyway. And since he's rich, he's got to have some enemies. Which just makes it all the more difficult to pinpoint anything.

I arrive at the crime scene at 8:10. I went under the "Do not enter" tape and head towards Rima, the D.N.A finder. She's pretty short and cute, but she has a demonic personality. Perfectly going with the dead people that she has to be around almost everyday. "Hey there, Rima! So did you find what time he died?" I ask, bending to my knees. She looks over to me and says," Around midnight. Maybe 12:30-ish." I examine the body. 2 gunshots to the heart and blood surrounding him.

Not good for little kids. "A woman that lived near here was going to lock up the store that her family owned and saw him here. She called, scared and all that stuff," Rima continued, looking through his pockets. "Here," she said, tossing me his wallet and phone,"Get to working, girl. Crime ain't gonna solve itself." She gave me a sassy stare and shoved me to my car. "Alright,alright! I'm going!" I say, getting into the car.

~ NYPD 8:31 A.M. ~

I entered the department as always, but was immediently pushed into boss' office. The shutters closed and the door was locked. There was someone sitting in front of boss and boss had on an angry face. I walked the chair next to the poor lad and folded my arms. "What now?" I say, breaking the deadly silence. Boss looks over to me and introduces the new fellow. "Hello there Amu. This is Ikuto. He'll be a new recruit starting today. I need you to teach him the ways of ours, okay?" he said, smiling at the end.

I shrug my shoulders ande pull him out of there. Once I closed the office door I stretched my arms. "Mmm...ahhhhh!" I breathe out, still stretching. I look over at him and realize something. "Oh! It's you!" I say, pointing my finger at him. He looks perplexed as hell and asks, "What?" I shake my head and look at him again. "Nevermind," I say, sighing. Must be the legend of the world always has two twins. Or something like that.

I walk over to my desk and grab the folders of the new case. I spread them around my desk and get the phone out of my coat. "Can you find a call log of this phone. Thanks," I say, pulling pictures out of a folder. He nods his head and walks off. I look at the info of these people. There's his wife and kids. Sad, ain't it? Then there's Saaya. His high school sweetheart. Don't know why she's here, but maybe I'll know later. Now there's his enemies. Easter, BIG rival. Sunemuro Corp., been competeing for best productive company sonce last year. And lastly there's Mimichiko's Toy factory. A bit of a mystery why they're fighting.

Then there's his close friends, Nagihiko Fujisaki and Utau Hoshina. Seems like their childhood friends. Both are famous as well. Utau is an idol and Fujisaki is a dancer of all kinds. The rest just seems like the usual business stuff. Guess I'll see if I can talk to his wife and see if he could've had some more enemies. For now, let's find that freshman.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually have a plot for this! Omigosh! That's the first time that it happened! Now let's see if I can do it with all the other 20 something stories on my account. Or I'll just give to someone who is a better person than meh!<strong>

**Bye-bye! ^^**


	2. Affairs and Such

**chapter 2 right?**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**[Day 2]**

"Good morning, . How are you today?" Amu greeted, settling down onto the white couch. Lulu gave her a weak smile and replied,"I'm doing alright. I just hope that you'll be able to find out who murdered my husband." "Of course. I need to know who could've had killed your husband. Anyone at all?" Amu asked, pulling out her notebook. "Umm..." Lulu thought, her face scrunched up," I think there was the argument about a truce with Easter."

"Could you please tell me more?" Amu asked, her ears piqued. "Tadase was planning to make a truce with Easter since they were once buddies, but then suddenly our merchandise was ruined and it seemed to have been scratched up," Lulu said. "How can you be so sure that it was Easter?" Amu said. "The other companies have backed off from us and only Easter has stayed to compete. I have a feeling that it was them," Lulu said, her eyes full of worry. "Where were you the night was murdered at around 12 to 1 a.m.?" Amu asked. "I was at home, sleeping," Lulu said.

"Well, I'll look into that. For now can you please tell me more about this Saaya Yamabuki," Amu asked, crossing her legs. Lulu froze up. "W-wait. What? Why is she in this?" Lulu said, shaking. Amu raised one of her eyebrows. "She was the one to make the call _and_ your husband was outside of her apartment building. He was in the back of the building near the garbage cans," Amu said, putting her hair behind her ear. "Why do you seem so shaken up by this Saaya?" Amu ask, suspicious.

"Saaya was... Well, Tadase used to date her before. Their relationship lasted for 2 years. They broke it off...Well, more like Tadase decided to break up with her. You could say that I was the cause of the break-up. After high school, we never saw her since. But when I looked in Tadase's eyes, I saw that he still remembered her. It was a bit heart-breaking. To know that the man that you loved was still in love with another," Lulu said shakily, tears coming out of her eyes.

Lulu clenched her dress as she tried to not cry. Amu took pity and headed towards her side. She pulled Lulu's head towards her and patted her back. "Hey... It's okay. I know that you tried your best,okay...?" Amu said, whispering sweet and comforting words into her ear.

~ 10:56 A.M. Hotori Mansion's Gates ~

"Thank you for all this information," Amu said, waving. "Oh! I'm glad to have been of some use. And... I'm sorry for acting like that," Lulu said, bowing in shame. "Ah, no,no. I got used to doing that during my friend's depression stage," Amu said, waving both her hands in front of her. Lulu grabbed Amu's hands and said," Let me take to dinner one day,okay?" Amu nodded and walked to her car. _'That woman has motive to kill her husband. It could have been the "If I can't have him, nobody can" thing, but I ain't got any evidence,'_ Amu thought, heading towards the central NYPD.

~ 11:17 A.M. NYPD ~

"Hey Amu! the newbie is looking for you in forensics," Rima said, pointing down a hall. "Thanks!" Amu said, heading down the hall. She reached a door that had "**Forensics"** on it. She entered the room and saw Ikuto and Kairi there. She headed up behind them and saw the body. The skin was more pale and the bullets rested beside him on a small table. "So what have you got,Kairi?" Amu said. examining the body.

"There was definitely a struggle so the gun must have been shot from close range. And based on the bullet's shape, it must have been a .380. (**_That's a real_ bullet.) **And if you look closely at the lips it seems as if there was some sort of force put on them to cause the flammation to build up and something sharp to leave these marks," Kairi said, pointing to Tadase's lips. The bottom lip had been swollen and it seemed like teeth were digging into the lip. "Sooo... It was kissing?" Amu said, shrugging.

"It seems so. He must have been playing around before he was killed so it could've been a stranger or someone he knew. But one thing is sure. He was having an affair and maybe one of them found out and killed him," Ikuto said, crossing his arms. She looked at him in amazement. "Perfect. We already got two suspects for that," she said, grabbing her car keys. "C'mon, you're coming with me to investigate this Saaya person," she said, gesturing him to follow. Ikuto nodded his head and headed out with her.

~ 12:00 P.M. (**This is the afternoon, not the night, okay?)** Yamahinoto Condominiums ~

" . May we please speak to you about Tadase Hotori's murder?" Amu said, knocking on room 358. The door opened to show a woman with unruly, red hair and dull green eyes. She was wearing a large shirt with the words "**F*ck Off"** and it would seem that she had no pants, but if you looked closely, there were shorts there. All in all, it looked like she just woke up. "How may I help you?" Saaya asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I need to ask you a few questions about the death of Tadase Hotori. May I please come in?" Amu asked. Saaya opened the door wider and let them in. Saaya headed to the kitchen with the two detectives following. "So what do you need to know?" Saaya asked. "Could you please tell me about the relationship that the both of you had?" Amu said, careful to not get _too_ touchy on the subject. "We were high school sweethearts. Dated for about two years. Broke it off during the beginning of senior year. Seems he married with the girl that he met in high school," Saaya said, leaning on the countertop with her back and sipping her newly made cup of coffee.

"Did he have any enemies in high school?" Amu asked. "Not that I can think of. He was always nice to everyone and they didn't show any signs of hating him. I mean, both genders were always after him. He had a lot of fans, but not many _real_ friends if you catch my drift," Saaya said, waving her hand up and down. "And who were these friends?" Amu asked. "Nagi and Utau. That's all I can think of," Saaya said. "Really? And could you tell me if you two have ever met after the break-up?" Amu asked, crossing her arms. "No. Not since the last 2 nights ago," Saaya said, washing the dishes.

"Well then, thank you for your time. Let's hope we won't have to meet again," Amu said, waving and exiting out of the condo. After they had made out of the building Ikuto turned towards Amu with a hard stare. "She was lieing," Ikuto said. "I know. But we can't prove anything without evidence. Anyone involved in this is a suspect. Now let's go talk to Nagihiko and Utau," Amu said, opening the car door. "Fne," Ikuto said, following suit.

~ 12:59 P.M. Utau's Apartment ~

"Could you please tell me where you were on the night of Tadase Hotori's murder during 12 to 1?" Amu said. "I was at my boyfriend's house, Kukai Souma. You can ask him," Utau said, working on new lyrics. "What is your relationship with him?" Amu said. "We were childhood friends ever since childbirth. We'd always stick together, just us three," Utau said, a certain soft aura forming around her. "So it's safe to assume that Nagihiko was also your childhood friend," Amu said, writing more things in her notebook.

Utau nodded her head, scribbling more lyrics. "Do you know anyone who could've wanted to kill Tadase?" Amu asked. Utau shook her head. 'I just don't understand why anyone wanted to do this. He was an innocent little guy. Always cheerful and protective of us," Utau said, sadness shining in her eyes. "Do you know of Tadase's and Saaya's relationship?" Amu said. "Yea... They were a good couple. But I guess their chemistry just kinda fizzled down," Utau said.

"Oh. Well, thank you for time. Have a great day," Amu said. "Mmh," Utau said, looking at her sheets of music paper.

**[End of Day 2]**

**Gve me suggestions on what I should do and blah,blah,blah...**

**Bye-bye! ^^**


	3. Korea

***blink* *blink* ...I'm sorry?**

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it. None of them had any motive to kill him," Amu sighed, rubbing her forehead. Ikuto looked over to her. "We can't rule that out yet. We haven't talked to Nagihiko yet. And Lulu had a perfect reason to murder her husband," he said, lookig out the window.<p>

Amu glanced at Ikuto, but turned her eyes back on the road. "I know, but she seemed so innocent. She really loved him. I can tell so she couldn't have the courage to murder the man she loved," Amu replied, a solemn expression on her face. "You seem to have some experience in this. Tell me, did you ever get married?" Ikuto said, leaning towards Amu.

She froze. "Not exactly..." she said, her eyes filled with fear. Ikuto patted her head. "It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. I'll always be here to listen," Ikuto mumbled. Amu's entire body lost it's tenseness. "Thank you," she said, smiling. Ikuto had to agree, it was the best thing she had ever given him since the beginning of all this.

~ **Amu's Condo 9:13P.M. **~

She sighed. There was no evidence. And with no evidence, there was no lead. Any one of them could've been the killer. Even Utau. They all had some kind of motive.

_Tadase was cheating on his wife._

_He broke his best friend's heart._

_He betrayed his high-school sweetheart._

_And Nagi...?_

"I'm just going to have to go to Korean to find him," she said, grinning.

~ **A week later in Seoul, Korea 15:00 P.M. **~

"Please tell me why I'm out here with you?" Ikuto groaned, blocking his eyes from the sun. "Like I said! For experience! E-x-p-e-r-i-e-n-c-e! Experience! You'll have to get used to it, if you want to be a good investigater!" Amu lectured him. 'Is she serious?'Ikuto thought, incredously.

Amu handed him a lollipop and told him to follow, making him carry all the luggage. 'No... She's insane,' Ikuto thought, sweltering. They soon arrived at a hotel called, '**Loiuse de Bureau**' Amu waltzed in the hotel without a care and told Ikuto,"Hurry up! We can't be slowpokes at this time of day!"

'Easy for you to say. You're not carrying tons of pounds of luggage right now. What the freak did she put in these things anyways?' Ikuto said, pulling the luggage across the ground. Their hotel room was simple. Two beds in the middle with a bathroom on the side and a balcony window in front of them.

Thing was that... There were rose petals in the shape of a heart on the bed. "Oh? Why is this here?"Amu said aloud. Ikuto looked at her, shocked. 'There's an obvious reason why these are here! How could you not realize?!' Ikuto thought in his head, wanting to scream at his sempai.

He looked at her again. She was doing something strange. Amu scooped up all the rose petals and told Ikuto to open the window. She stepped onto the balcony and threw them all out. "Everyone, fall in love,"Amu said, quietly. It would've been missed if he didn't have his abnormal sense of keen hearing.

"Now... On with the investigation!" Amu suddenly shouted, cheerful once again. 'Oh great. _Now _she wants to do her job,' thought Ikuto, tired from all the events that had happened today. Ikuto smiled.

_Well... At least she's smiling..._

What he didn't hear was the tone of sadness attached to her words.

~ **End ~**

**Im so sorry! i know, i know... i left you guys. im sorry. i just kinda lost my motivation. so please tell me if my stories r turning out alright. i know that some of them need some revising and ill do that... later! ciao!~ *^.^***


End file.
